


A Radioactive Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Radioactive Heart

One day it was freezing cold in the winter and Dana was freezing her butt off. She went to the store to get some things when she saw a light coming from an alleyway. Dropping her bags she went to go investigate. She saw a furnace looking creature by a fire. He looked up at her with what would somewhat be called a face. She sticky turned around and was going to go back when she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her towards a huge metal furnace body. She gasped as he wrapped the suit's arms around her. She struggled to get free but he didn't let her go.  
In a sexy Russian accent he said to her, "hey babe where do you think you're going?"  
"I-I didn't mean to disturb you, I was going to back. Excuse the intrusion."  
"Ahhh but sweet cheeks you just got here. Stash a while a warm up. I can tell that you are cold"  
"But but I can just warm up at home. Now please let me go"  
"Ah ah ah no can do babe, you are staying right here. I don't want to let you go"  
"B-but..."  
There was no time to say any more words because with the holes on the suit that would be called a face he smashed her lips to his suit mouth and began to kiss her deeply. Stroking her cheek with his right hand he prodded open her mouth and began French kissing her, exploring her mouth with his. Then once they pulled apart he guided her to where he was sitting by the fire, set her on his lap and pulled her tightly into his chest. She whimpered when he rubbed his hands up and down her neck and face. She felt heat emanating from his suit and she started suddenly to get all warm and hot. She cuddled deeper into the warmth and wrapped her arms around him. He started licking her neck. And he began to lick her collarbone. Then he caressed her cheek with the back of his right hand and he kissed her gently on her forehead. She soon started to fall asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridal style in his arms and began walking back to her house. She suddenly woke up and asked,  
"What's your name?"  
"The name's ENER-G sweet cheeks. What's your name babe?"  
"My name is Dana"  
"Ah a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
Dana just blushed at that"  
"Honey you are so adorable and cute when you do that and also when you make noises like this"  
Wondering what he meant he began to lick her earlobe with his tongue and kissed all over the shell of her ear. She whimpered and moaned.  
"Yeah those noises I love. And you know something else babe?"  
"What?"  
"I have fallen in love with you and you are mine now sweet cheeks"  
"Huh? No I am not?"  
"Yes you are. You are mine now and I will always protect you" he said as he bumped his forehead of his suit to her forehead. He brought her closer and tighter to his chest wrapping his arms tighter around her. Then he went into he house set her down on the couch have her one last kiss said goodbye and then left. She just blinked wondering what just happened and she said  
"Oh crap I just remembered. I left my groceries back there. Oh well. I'll get them later"  
Fin


End file.
